


A Test Of Attraction

by Frederick_Chilton_Simp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bratty impatiant bottom Chilton, Chilton is a bottom- that's it., Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, and fluff bc Chilton is cute and romantic, but also- theres angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederick_Chilton_Simp/pseuds/Frederick_Chilton_Simp
Summary: After you are caught by Will Graham for the murder of your ex-girlfriend, you are transferred to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. After a long, long while of being cooped up in your cell, Dr. Chilton takes a liking to you, and you come to a sort of...arrangement.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. No Rest for the Imprisoned

After a long, and painful trial, that ended in you being declared insane, you were honestly glad to finally be done with the lawyer bullshit and have some peace and quiet. Or, so you thought. You were now stuck in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane until further notice, and it was not nearly as nice as you'd have hoped. Your cell smelt of musty, dusty concrete, and vague hints of blood.

 _Well, might as well make the most of it._ You thought to yourself. _I'm not leaving here for a long time._

Just as you had lay down on your cold cement bed and closed your eyes to relax, you heard footsteps coming down the hall.

 _What the hell?_ You opened your eyes, but didn't move, after all- you had just gotten comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can be in a dirty cell.

The footsteps stopped. You heard a man clear his throat before beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon, _Y/N_. I am Doctor Frederick Chilton."

You sat up a smidge and looked to see who had spoken. Dr. Chilton was a handsome man to say the least. Not tall, but standing at around 5'9", he wasn't exactly short. He had a nice face, prominent features and slight stubble on his jaw. He had dark brown hair in the sort of overly styled haircut you'd expect from a doctor. 

"What do you want?" you inquired, laying back down how you were before he had disturbed you.

"I'd like to run some tests on you. If you don't mind." Even though you were trying not to look at him, you still caught a glimpse of his snide smirk through the bars of your cell.

"They'd be very useful in learning more about how that pretty head of yours works." He was smiling now, a sort of, sarcastic smile. "Unless, of course- you're busy doing something more important?"

"Fine. Nothing better for me to do in this damned cell." You sat up on your bed, cracking your neck before standing up near the door of the cell and turning around so the guard could cuff you.

"Excellent." Chilton started to walk down the hallway, the guard shoving you forward after him.

"Easy man- I can walk on my own." You muttered to the guard, speeding up your steps to keep up with Chilton's strides.


	2. Testing Begins

"Now, this may hurt a bit so- hold still." Frederick Chilton had strapped you into a chair with strange devices around you. He said he was performing tests on you but didn't say what they were. Chilton forced the guard to leave as soon as you were secured, claiming it would break his concentration.

"What is this thing for again?" You pointed- well, tried to point with your hands strapped down- to the device he was currently using on you.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out- eventually." Chilton was shuffling around in some equipment, obviously looking for something. "A-ha!" He held up something that looked more like a BDSM tool than a doctor's tool.

"How much longer is this going to take? I'd like to get back to the nap I was trying to have before you took me hostage." You rolled your eyes, your voice hoarse and tired.

"As long as it needs to. Longer if you keep distracting me. Am I keeping you from your beauty sleep?" Chilton was attaching the BDSM looking device to your arm now, wrapping it around and tightly securing it with a buckle. His hand lingered for just a second too long on your bicep before he quickly turned around to fiddle with the device behind him. 

That was... weird. You thought for a moment before realizing that the whole situation was weird. Including your reason for being here.

"So.  _ Y/N _ , if I may so inquire. What was your reason for murdering your girlfriend in cold blood?" Chilton turned around to face you as he asked this, the machine he had been messing with currently doing... whatever it is it was supposed to be doing.

" _ Ex _ -girlfriend, thank you. I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me. Just like my lawyer- and hence my insanity plea." You were trying not to look at him as you said this, but found yourself glancing at him more than you would have liked.

Chilton clearly noticed your glances, and stepped forward, he was directly in front of you now, and only a couple feet away.

"Try me. I've heard all sorts of crazy excuses in my field- trust me. And who knows- I just might believe you." Chilton winked after the last word, chuckling slightly.

You rolled your eyes. "You are aware of my previous psychiatrist, yes?" Chilton nodded, he had obviously been told your mental health history prior to your arrival.

"Then I'm sure you'd find it to no surprise that Dr. Hannibal Lecter is exactly the reason I murdered my ex."

"I'm intrigued. Please do elaborate." Chilton stepped forward again, now only a foot or two away from you. Now, given your eye level and his proximity to you, it was a lot harder to look him in the eyes and not... well... you know where ;).

"After I informed Doctor Lecter that I had found out my girlfriend had cheated on me with my best friend, and we were currently in the process of a breakup, he gave me some, questionable advice." You cleared your throat, looking to your left, away from Chilton.

"Dr. Lecter asked me if I had ever considered killing her. I admitted that I had, given the circumstances and my mental health- which was the reason I was seeing Dr. Lecter. He told me that I should kill her. Slowly and painfully. With no mercy. Told me exactly how I should do it." You took a long breath, adjusting your posture as much as you could in the chair.

"I was repulsed, of course- why wouldn't I be? I hated the thought when it had crossed my mind, and it wasn't any better imagining it in detail with his help. Every session after that, he kept mentioning it offhand. He even hypnotized me, and- though at the time I couldn't remember what happened once I was awake- I now remember that he had told me the exact same things he told me the first day we discussed my ex." You exhaled, turning your gaze back up towards Chilton.

"Hm. Interesting story I'll give you that- but it's a little long." Chilton remarked, looking off into the distance as if he were thinking. He then leaned down, his face inches from yours. "Don't tell anyone else this but-" he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. "I believe you." He stood back up. "Well- somewhat. Wouldn't put it past Hannibal to influence a patient. However- it's not like anyone would believe you well enough for it to get you outta here."

"I don't care if anyone believes me or not. I'm just tired of pretending that I'm a cold blooded killer- I'm not." Your expression changed to one of partial anger as you looked away from Chilton again.

"Those are all the tests I'll be wanting to perform today, so, you can return to your beauty sleep now,  _ Y/N _ ." Chilton then called in the guard to bring you back to your cell.


	3. Tests Continue

You finally got back to your cell, and laid back down on your concrete bed. You closed your eyes, trying to relax and rest- you were exhausted at this point, but you found yourself thinking of Chilton, every time you closed your eyes.

_Jesus Christ, what's wrong with me? He's a doctor, I'm a criminal. He's probably married and straight, and I appear straight based on the fact that I killed my ex-girlfriend._ You rolled onto your right side, facing the wall. "Get him out of your damn head, you idiot." You muttered to yourself.

After around 20 minutes of silently arguing with yourself, you finally managed to fall asleep.

You awaken to someone hitting something against the bars of your cell.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time for the daily tests." You opened your eyes and rolled over to see Chilton's smiling face looking down at you.

"What time is it-" you started, before he interrupted you.

"8:15 AM. I would have woken you earlier but, seeing how upset you were yesterday when I disturbed your nap, I decided against it." Chilton tapped his foot impatiently. "I really do insist that you come with me for your tests."

"Fine. Fine- I'm up and awake." You sat up and put on your fakest smile. Standing up and walking over to the door, you noticed that something was… different about Chilton today. His clothes looked, neater. As if he'd ironed them last minute. "Did you get all dressed up just for me?" You teased sarcastically.

Chilton chuckled lowly. "Perhaps. No, I, uh, normally look better than I did yesterday. That was an off day for me."

He signalled the guard forward, and you turned around to be cuffed before the guard unlocked the door and let you out. Chilton motioned for you to follow him, which you did.

"What, no armed guard for me today?" You remarked, keeping your pace aligned with Chilton's.

"Oh, no- that's not necessary. You're perfectly harmless in these circumstances. Besides, we don't need distractions." Chilton led you to the testing room, and motioned for you to lay down on a steel frame of some sort- like a bed with no cushion. It was definitely not comfortable, but you did as he requested.

"Today's tests will be, a bit… different than yesterday's." Chilton started strapping your ankles down to the metal frame. Once your legs were fully secured, he moved to your arms. 

"Now, don't pull any stunts, alright? I'm trusting you for the few seconds you'll be unrestrained." Chilton said, a serious yet joking look on his face. You nodded, and he undid your handcuffs, taking your right arm and pulling it up above you, attaching a cuff and a strap to your wrist and tightening it.

Chilton then did the same with your left arm, leaning across you while he fiddled with the strap, his chest brushing against you. Being this close to him, you realized, he smells quite nice. You first noticed his strong cologne, but it was a nicer cologne- not the kind that gives you a headache. He had this essence of the smell of paper, and printer ink. There was an undertone of cinnamon as well.

_Stop it! Stop being attracted to him- there's no way in hell._ You scolded yourself as he finished strapping you in and then moved to grab another device on a table. He pulled out some sort of, boxy instrument attached to a chest harness.

Chilton started fastening the harness around you, his hands nimble and quick- he clearly was skilled in the art of strapping someone up- _Stop stop stop. He's a doctor, these are tests he's clearly performed previously._ But you couldn't help noticing that while he wrapped the leather harness around your chest, fastening the buckles with ease, his hands lingered momentarily on each of your muscles. _It's nothing- stop overreacting, brain._

"Alright. Just one last device, and then we can get to the test itself." Chilton grabbed a device on a headband type strap. He gently placed the device on your forehead before guiding the straps around to the back of your head, fastening them. You realized you were looking in his eyes at this point, and he had noticed. Chilton's hands remained around your head as he looked back in your eyes. You shamefully looked away before he turned your face back towards him and briefly and quickly pressed his lips to yours.

You gasped softly, your eyes widening. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm- I apologize that was reckless of me, I shouldn't have-" Chilton stuttered out, moving away from you.

"No- no- it's- it's fine I- if I'm being honest I was considering doing the same thing but thought against it-" You stammered, unable to process what had just happened.

"You… were considering kissing me? For how long?" Chilton inquired, stepping closer to you.

"Honestly the moment I first saw you the thought went through my head, and I've been fighting it the entire time." You admitted, not knowing how he would react.

"Well, uhm. I'd better just complete the test so it's on my records and no one gets… suspicious. We can… discuss this afterwards in a more comfortable environment." Chilton started working with the machine you were attached to, the buzzing and creaking of it working drowning out the millions of thoughts you were having.


	4. Interruptions

After a couple hours of testing, Chilton had cuffed you and sat you down in a chair, more comfortable than the steel frame you were on before. He sat across from you in another chair, a few feet away.

"So… about…  _ that _ .. before. It was impulsive and reckless of me and I apologize-" Chilton started.

"It was perfectly okay, and honestly I'm glad you did it. And I… wouldn't mind if you did it again. If I'm being honest." You interrupted him, noticing his facial expression soften slightly with each word you spoke.

"You're sure?"

You nodded in response, leaning forward in your chair.

"You do realize that if we're caught, it would mean you get sent to another facility, and I lose my job- correct?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Are you?" You leaned forward again.

"I… yes.." Chilton leaned forward a bit, your faces only inches away at this point.

"Are you positive?" You asked.

"Yes." You leaned forward and kissed him.

He pulled away, shocked- but only for a moment before pressing his lips back against yours. He moved his hands to your chair, pulling it forward before placing his hands on your sides. He stopped kissing you for a brief second, then started kissing you again, moving his kisses down your neck. You pushed your prison suit to the side, off your shoulder, before grabbing his tie and pulling him closer with both hands- seeing as how you're still handcuffed.

Chilton kept kissing your neck and down your shoulder, moving his kisses back up your neck to kiss your lips once again. He stopped kissing you just to loosen his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. You unfastened your jumpsuit, taking off the top half as best you could with your hands cuffed. Once he finished unbuttoning his shirt you moved yourself forward, sitting on his thigh and pushing him against the back of the chair, firmly kissing him.

You pulled away, smirking at him and looking in his eyes-  _ god, he has such pretty green eyes, _ you thought to yourself.

"You know- you're pretty handsome when you're not peering down at me." You remarked, chuckling.

"You're not half bad yourself,  _ Y/N _ . You're somewhat handsome when you're not making sarcastic remarks towards me.." Chilton countered, looking from your chest to your face and biting his lip slightly.

Just as you leaned down to kiss him again, you both heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

" _ Shit _ ." He swore, you quickly got off him and back to your chair, pushing it back away from him and refastening your jumpsuit. He quickly buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie, straightening his posture and backing up his chair a bit.

"Dr. Chilton, you done with  _ Y/N _ 's tests yet?" The guard stepped into the room just as Chilton had regained his composure.

"Yes- yes we were just getting finished. Would you mind stepping out for just a moment so I can finalize the test? I'll bring him out just as soon as I'm done." Chilton stood and turned towards the guard as he spoke.

"Of course, doctor." The guard stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Chilton quickly walked over to the door and locked it. He then turned towards you, and then slowly walked over to you.

"That was a close call." You relaxed in your chair a bit.

"Kind of… thrilling.. isn't it?" Chilton was standing in front of you now. You nodded, laughing and shaking your head slightly. In an instant you were on your feet and kissing Chilton again as he pulled you up to his level.

"Well. See you tomorrow,  _ Y/N _ ." Chilton winked, leading you to the door.

"I look forward to our next…  _ tests _ ." You responded, smirking before stepping out and letting the guard lead you back to your cell.


	5. Romance Isn't Dead

It's been around a month now, since Chilton first kissed you. He would take you out of your cell once or twice a day for "tests." The two of you haven't gone any further than making out yet, Chilton wanted the atmosphere to be perfect- he was strangely romantic in that way, considering your relationship was completely secret. He hadn't come to get you for the tests yet today though, and it was getting late- you knew most of the guards were going home by now, there was only ever a guard or two at night.

Just when you thought Chilton wasn't coming, you heard the familiar pattern of footsteps approaching your cell. You sat up on your bed, eager, but you tried to regain your composure and not appear  _ too _ eager to see him.

"Hello,  _ Y/N _ . Ready for this evening's tests?" Chilton stood in front of your cell door and winked, smiling.

"No guard today?" You inquired as Chilton opened the cell door himself, cuffing you as you stepped out.

He was behind you, fastening the cuffs. "I don't see the need, do you?" He leaned forward to whisper in your ear. "I lose my concentration without privacy."

You chuckled as you both started to walk down the stairs to the test room. Chilton opened the door for you, gesturing for you to go in. As you stepped inside the usually bland testing room, you found yourself speechless. The atmosphere was completely different. There were candles, a table and chairs with some wine, and not to mention- there was an air mattress on the ground.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" You tried to turn around to ask Chilton, but he was busy uncuffing you.

"I have my ways. Besides- there's no cameras or security in this room, and it's the only fully lockable room. No one gets in or out of here without my personal permission." Chilton winked as he stepped forward to the table. "Please, do sit." He smiled, pouring two glasses of wine.

You sat down, looking around the room. It was so very different than when you usually came here.

"Chilton, this is… wow… I'm speechless." You stammered, truly mesmerized by how romantic Chilton had made the atmosphere.

"Please, call me Frederick. I think we're on that level at this point, not to mention, we're alone." Chilton handed you a glass of wine before sitting down with his own. "I wanted this to be special. I am a bit of a hopeless romantic, I will admit." He chuckled, swirling and sipping his wine.

"Frederick.. It's… amazing." You smiled at him, taking a drink of your wine. "I can tell you've been planning this for awhile."

Chilton laughed quietly. "Yes, I did spend quite a while planning a time for this, and how to organize it so that we would have total privacy for this… moment."

You both sat, talking occasionally and drinking your wine for who knows how long. It was nice finally having a chance to act like a normal person around him, you almost forgot you were a prisoner for murder. Eventually you were both tipsy, and the wine was gone.

"Well. Uh. The wine is… gone." You stammered, setting down your wine glass. There was silence for a moment, just a moment, before you clambered over the table- knocking over the glasses, which luckily were plastic, and wine bottle- shattering it on the ground. Not noticing because of how determined you were, you climbed down onto Chilton's lap, kissing him harshly and pulling his tie until it came undone.

Chilton kissed you back equally as harsh, placing his hands on your thighs and pulling you closer. You started to unbutton his shirt, moving your hands towards his belt buckle. He quickly pulled off his jacket and shirt with ease, leaving his slightly muscular chest naked.

"God, you're so fucking hot." You murmured, moving your kisses to his jawline, kissing his stubbled face.

"Ngh. Could say the same to you-" Chilton said softly, beginning to unfasten your jumpsuit, trailing his hands down your chest once it was exposed.

You kissed his neck, biting down softly- to which he moaned quietly- before smirking and unbuckling his belt. Chilton pulled the top half of your jumpsuit off as you easily unbuttoned his pants. Chilton leaned up to kiss you, sliding his hands down to your ass. He stood up slowly, grabbing your thighs to hold you up as he continued kissing you.

You wrapped your legs tightly around Chilton's waist, putting your arms around his neck. He slowly walked over to the expertly placed air mattress, slowly laying you down on it and climbing on top of you.

You started to pull down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He moved his hands to pull off your jumpsuit fully before kissing your neck. Once you were both in only your underwear, you grabbed both ends of the untied tie around his neck and pulled him closer to you.

You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I think this would work better the other way around." After saying this you grabbed his shoulders, flipping him down onto the mattress with you on top of him, straddling his waist. You grinned, moving your hands back to the tie and using it to pull his face up to yours to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"God, you look so much better on top of me than under me." Chilton muttered, a starstruck look in his eyes as he smiled up at you.

"Shut up and kiss me, Frederick." You laughed at his dumb remark.

"Okay, boss." He winked before sitting up to kiss you, his hands grabbing your waist and pulling you close to his chest. You kissed him back, slowly slipping your tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss. Chilton eventually did the same, pressing his hand firmly on your back, your chests touching.

After a while of passionate kissing, you slowly started to grind your hips on Chilton's thighs, pulling away from the kiss. Chilton's eyes widened for a split second before he started to match your rhythm. You leaned down and kissed his lips, then his jaw, moving your kisses down his neck before biting down.

"Mm~" A gasp escaped Chilton's lips, you could feel him getting hard under you. You chuckled, biting down again and sucking on his neck skin, leaving a mark.

You could tell Chilton was getting semi-impatient, so you pushed him down on the mattress, pulling off both of your pairs of underwear.

"So, not only are you the most submissive man I've ever met- you're also the most impatient. However- you're handsome, so that makes you at least a 10 in my book." You laughed, leaning down to kiss his neck again, leaving another reddish mark that would soon turn purple with the other.

"I can- ngh~ be dominant if I want, you just seem to be perfectly happy on top and I'm not one to complain." Chilton gasped out between groans, grinding up against you every time you bit his neck.

"You are one stupid son of a bitch- but I like that about you." You said each word between kisses, making your way back up his neck and jaw, firmly kissing his lips.

"Not that I don't love this, but it's getting late and the guards will get suspicious if they don't see me soon, so- can we possibly get to the main part of this?" Chilton looked up at you with pleading eyes.

"Hmm… only if you beg me for it." You sat up, still straddling Chilton's torso.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, his face turning pink.

"You heard me, Frederick. I want to hear you beg." You smirked, licking your lips and looking him up and down, trailing your hands down his chest.

"P-please…." Chilton whispered softly, almost inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." You slid yourself down his body, rubbing against his cock as you moved yourself to sit on his thighs.

"Please,  _ Y/N _ . Fuck me already." Chilton practically moaned each word.

"As you wish,  _ doctor _ ." You grinned, moving yourself to kneel between his thighs. You

moved both of his legs out of the way before sliding your firm cock into him.

A loud moan escaping Chilton's lips was the last thing you remember hearing before you woke up back in your cell.


	6. Interviews and Secret Keeping

It's been a while now since the first time you and Chilton slept together, but you still remember it vividly every time you see Chilton.

Once, the guard was leading you to an interview with some journalist- Freddie Lounds or, something like that was her name- and you passed Chilton in the hallway. Your eyes met briefly, and Chilton signaled for the guard to leave the two of you alone momentarily.

"I'll get him to that interview, don't worry about it. I just need to discuss some test results with  _ Y/N _ first." The guard nodded and left. After looking over his shoulder to make sure there was no one around, Chilton pulled you into a nearby closet. He pushed you up against the wall, holding your cuffed hands above your head and kissed you roughly.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"Fredrick, it's been 20 minutes." You laughed lowly, kissing his nose gently.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled, kissing you again, his hands caressing your face.

"Fred- I gotta get to my interview-"

"Shh- I know- I know- it can wait a minute." He softly kissed you again, gazing into your eyes.

This repeated for around 5 minutes.

"Frederick- I have to gooo-" You whined.

"Alright- alright- I'll get you to the interview." With one last kiss he led you out of the closet and to the room you needed to be in.

"Hello,  _ Y/N _ . Please, take a seat and we can get started." A firey redhead sitting in the chair across the table from where you were to sit began to pull out a notepad and a pen. "I am Freddie Lounds, and I'm here to make your real story known."

"Hello, Miss Lounds." You sat down, allowing the guard to cuff you to the table before he left. "I've read some of your work. I doubt you want my true story- you want the over exaggerated, cartoony version of my story so you can gain more publicity off of it. Am I correct?" You remarked, leaning back in your chair.

"Well- I… in a way, yes. But, I do want the truth to be shown in my own personal interpretation of your story." Freddie flipped through her notepad, looking for a certain page. "So, tell me- was Hannibal Lecter really to blame for making you want to kill your girlfrie- I'm sorry,  _ ex _ -girlfriend?"

You sighed. "Yes. He told me in every session that killing her would fix my problems. He once hypnotized me and told me exactly how I should kill her. I only recently regained my memory of that- Doctor Lecter is… fond of making gaps in my recollection of events. Clearly so that my memories couldn't be trusted enough to blame him."

"I see… and… you hid for a few weeks out in the forest after the murder, correct?" You nodded, and she jotted down something in her notepad. "And then Will Graham eventually found you, yes?"

"That is correct. But in a way, I led him to me. I didn't want to be caught for murder- but I didn't want to hide for the rest of my life. I wanted the truth to be known about Dr. Lecter. Not that anyone would believe me. So, I did what I had to and ended up here." You leaned forward in your chair. "So say whatever you want about me- I'm not a killer. I was manipulated and forced into killing her. I know that. Hannibal knows that- of course, he'd never admit that. But, that's what matters. I know I'm sane. I know I'm not a killer. Portray me however you want. I don't give two shits."

"Thank you for your time,  _ Y/N _ ." Freddie finished writing and gathered her things into her bag, standing up. "I'll be sure to send you a printed copy of my article once it's published."

You nodded in response, reclining in your chair as she left.  _ She's not as talkative as I expected. That or I shut her up with my remarks. Hah. _ You chuckled to yourself.

×××××××××

" _ Y/N _ , Dr. Chilton would like to see you in his office now." You were sitting in your cell as the guard came to get you.

"His office? Fancy. No tests today?" You stood and, as usual, were cuffed by the guard as he let you out.

"Just get moving." The guard pushed you forward.

"I can walk myself." You rolled your eyes, making your way to Chilton's office with the guard pushing you occasionally. Once you stepped into the office, the guard left you and Chilton alone.

"No tests for me today?" You laughed but, Chilton looked… more serious than he ever did. "What's going on?"

"You're being moved to another facility. They think that you're not making progress here." Chilton was flipping through pages as he spoke, avoiding eye contact.

"Progress isn't really the point of my being here, is it? Where am I being transferred?" Shocked, you stepped forward.

"They won't tell me, but I know it's far from here."

"Shit. You can't stop them from transferring me? I mean you don't have to let them-" You started, but Chilton interrupted you.

"There's nothing I can do.  _ Will Graham _ was the one who suggested you be moved." Chilton finally made eye contact with you before looking away. "I can't change it."

"I don't care  _ who _ suggested it- can't you do something to stop it? There has to be  _ something _ you can do-" You started rambling, unable to process what he was saying fully.

"There is NOTHING I can do!" Chilton shouted, standing up. "I have no control over this."

Tears started welling in your eyes. "But- you-"

"I'm sorry. This is not my choice. I cannot stop them from transferring you." Chilton sat back down. "You may return to your cell,  _ Y/N _ ."


	7. Questions and Tears

Sitting in the dark cold of your cell, you had a hard time processing the conversation you had just had.  _ He- he has to be able to stop it- I mean- _ You rubbed your temples.  _ Damnit. I told you not to fall for him, I told you it'd end badly. I told you it would never work out- _ You scolded yourself.  _ I was a fool to think he could truly love me. I was a fool to think we could be together. I'm a killer. I'm no good for him. _ Your self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Hello,  _ Y/N _ ." You turned to see none other than Will Graham, the man who got you caught, on the other side of the bars. Will Graham was shorter than Dr. Chilton. He had curly brown hair, and messy stubble on his jaw. He was wearing his usual flannel and jacket combo, his clothes wrinkled and covered in dog fur with the occasional sweat stain. He was wearing his glasses, not a thing he did often. He was most definitely not your type- well- if he cleaned himself up a bit he wouldn't  _ not _ be attractive.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to take me away from my cozy cell, have you?" Your voice dripped with hatred as you looked towards the wall across from your bed instead of at Will.

"No, I'm not here to take you. At least, not yet. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your interactions with Dr. Chilton." Will adjusted his glasses on his face, a sort of nervous smile appearing as he spoke.

"I don't feel like answering any questions right now." You rolled your eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"I can understand that. You are under no obligation to answer any of my questions, but-"

"Let me guess. You're going to ask them anyways?" You turned to face him, raising your eyebrows.

"Well- yes." Will scratched his head. "In Dr. Chilton's testing, did you ever feel any of the tests were helping you, in any way?"

"...Yes." You reluctantly responded.

"Alright. Did- did you ever feel the tests were… unorthodox, or harmful?"

"Not necessarily."

"Alright- can-" Will started.

"No- I will not elaborate." You turned away from him again.

"That's alright. Did Dr. Chilton ever… do anything… unprofessional? With you? Will was fidgeting with his jacket, trying to straighten it out as he spoke.

"No comment."

"Okay. Thank you for… answering- some- of my questions." Will looked at you with an empathetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

××××××××

You woke to gentle tapping on your cell door. You opened your eyes- it was pitch black.

" _ Y/N?  _ We need to talk." The whispering voice was Chilton's, but you couldn't see him.

"Dr. Chilton? What time is it? I can't see a thing-" You sat up, straining your eyes to try and see in the darkness.

"It's around 3 in the morning- this couldn't wait. Stay quiet." You heard the cell door opening, and felt Chilton grab your arm and lead you out of the cell.

"What- where are we going?"

"Just keep quiet and follow me." He was holding your arm as he led you to what you assumed was the testing room.

The light flicked on.

"Chilton what-" You were silenced by Chilton pressing his finger to your lips.

"They're taking you away tomorrow- well- today. So I had to speak with you, privately, first." Chilton stepped away from you, turning his back to you.

"Okay- what's going on- why was this so urgent? I thought everything was already said." You crossed your arms, glaring at him slightly.

"I have to admit something. I… I led you on."

"What?" Your expression softened.

"I don't have feelings for you. I was using you for sex, and that's it." Chilton turned to face you.

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke?" You were completely shocked- there was no way he was telling the truth. You knew he had to be lying.

"This is not a joke.  _ I don't love you _ ." Chilton's voice dripped with bitterness. He quickly turned away from you again, trying to hide his face. "If I'm being honest, I'm glad you're leaving. This couldn't have gone on any longer anyways." His voice was shakey.

_ He's… crying? _

"Frederick- listen-" You stepped towards him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Chilton shoved your hand away, tears in his eyes and anger in his voice. " _ No _ . It's over. It would have been over eventually. There was no where for our relationship to go, because the relationship  _ wasn _ ' _ t real _ ." He looked away. "I don't love you, and I never did."

"Frederick-" You searched for something to say, but… you couldn't find the words.

"Don't. Just… return to your cell."


	8. Admitting the Truth

"This way." The guard gestured down the hallway. You were being transferred to another facility, you didn't know where, but you did know you would never see Frederick Chilton again, and he was glad about it.

After last night's conversation, you were completely numb. You trudged forward through the hallways, and outside to the vehicle you were being moved in. You stepped inside, not wanting to argue with the guards, but your body felt heavy and yet empty at the same time.

_ Fuck love. _ You thought to yourself as the truck started driving down the road. You closed your eyes and focused on the movement of the truck, trying to distract yourself from everything you were, or weren't feeling.

"STOP THE TRUCK!!" Suddenly, the truck came to a halt as you heard a voice yell from the front of the truck. Was someone standing in front of it?

You heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying.  _ What the hell is going on out there? _

The doors to the truck opened, and you saw a guard standing there. Next to him was none other than Freddie Lounds, and, to your surprise, next to her was Will Graham.

"The hell is going on?" You inquired, confused and tired.

"You're being released. There was enough evidence supporting that Hannibal Lecter influenced you into the murder that you're being let go." Freddie was grinning, she reached out her hand to help you down and out of the truck.

_ Obviously, she's happy to get more publicity. _ You rolled your eyes and took her hand, climbing out of the truck. The guard uncuffed you and you shook out your hands, they were sore from constantly being restrained.

"I'm really a free man?" You had a puzzled look on your face, glancing from Freddie to Will, searching for answers.

"Provided that you don't go and murder anyone else in the future, yes- you are." Will Graham attempted to smile, but it just looked painful.

"So, as a free man- what's the first thing you plan on doing? My readers are dying to know." Freddie had pulled out a notepad at this point.

"Well, firstly- I'm not talking to you." You glared at Freddie before looking back towards the hospital.

"I want to visit Doctor Frederick Chilton."

×××××××

After a change of clothes, a shower, and a long drive back to the hospital, you were standing out front and mentslly preparing yourself.

_ What the hell am I doing? He doesn't want to talk to you, dumbass. _ You shook your own thoughts away, straightening up and making sure you were neat and presentable. Just as you started to step forward, you saw something out of the corner of your eye.  _ No- it couldn _ ' _ t be. _

Oh, but it was. There he was. Frederick Chilton, the man you were in love with, exiting the hospital.

" _ Y/N _ ?" Chilton stepped forward, yards away from you, but handsome as ever.

You took a step forward, trying to remain rational.  _ Fuck it. _ You let your instincts take over. You know that scene in romance movies? The one where two people in love who decided to break up, and then a while later see each other and dramatically run in slow motion towards each other, embracing each other immediately?

Well… that's what happened.

Everything was blurred except Chilton as you both ran to each other, hugging each other the moment you were within his grasp. You held him tightly, not wanting to let go as he caressed your face.

"Frederick Chilton. I am in love with you, and i want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you." You pressed your forehead to his, smiling with every word.

" _ Y/N _ , I am so irrevocably in love with you. I am so sincerely sorry for what I said- and to make it up to you, I would like to spend the rest of my time on this planet with you." Chilton smiled back at you before kissing you softly. He stepped back and knelt down on one knee, pulling out a box.

" _ Y/N _ , this isn't an official proposal-  _ yet _ \- but-" He opened the box to reveal a silver banded ring. "Will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Oh Frederick. Yes- yes absolutely!!" You leaned down and kissed him as he slid the ring on your finger.

"I love you, so, so much,  _ Y/N _ ."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in 3 years or more, and my first ever X Reader fanfic. I will admit, this was self indulgent because I am in love with Frederick Chilton, but I wanted to share this with every other Chilton simp because we deserve more than crumbs. I sincerely hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
